chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate Universes
This Multiverse list is largely based on the DC Comics Map since its possibly the most concise. Universes The Universe Before A Promordial Universe that existed before our own. Before God, Death, the Darkness, creation, destruction, or anything else, there only existed an abyss of nothingness known as "the Empty" or Ginnungagap(Norse Mythology), ruled by an entity named "the Shadow". It will eventually become an afterlife for angels and demons, where they will sleep for all eternity. (Supernatural). "The Empty" as well is all that exists would eventually become the mindless, all-mighty mass of chaos that will one day be named Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God. (Cthulhu Mythos) Then There was the Darkness. This force was the source of all existence that pre-dates anything of God's creations including himself, yet was evil and devoured all it could. (Supernatural) Reality("The Empty") eventually changed to consist of an endless field of Primordial Monsters. Among them are the Lich, GOLB, Hunson Abadeer, and Orgalorg. (Adventure Time) Azathoth and Cthulhu(Cthulhu Mythos). Reality shifted once more from the endless field and formed into the frozen world Nifelheim and the burning world Muspelheim, separated by the massive void known as Ginnungagap (Norse Mythology). SCP2682's Universe An entirely different Universe is formed prior to our own. It is speculated that whoever created SCP 2682 attempted to create another universe. Earth Prime Earth Prime is essentially OUR Earth. Most characters in the other universes are fictional. Earth 0 A Universe where life never developed. This is seen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation ''episode "All Good Things". A Multiversal tournament was held here for the reason that there was no life to be harmed by the contestants. The hero Batman fought his evil counterpart Owlman on this Earth. Owlman attempted to destroy Earth prime as he believed doing so would destroy the Multiverse. He was redirected to this Earth instead. '''Earth One' A Universe containing what is essentially the "Remake" versions of fictional characters as the original versions, with most such as Superheroes beginning their careers in the early 2000s( The MCU, Superheroes, the 2009 Star Trek films, and the Daniel Craig James Bond being the only one). Earth Two The Earth covered in the main timeline. Earth Three(Mirror Universe) Earth Four(Fourth World) Earth Four was a reality created when Biff Tannen from Earth One year 2015, stole a sports Almanac and a time machine and gave his past self the Almanac in 1955. Past Biff then used the Almanac to win several bets and become rich. Biff Tannen approached Richard Monkton, his future self had left behind writing within the Almanac alluding to future events. Tannen warned Monkton he would lose the election and predicted by how many votes. Monkton dismissed him until he was proven correct in 1960. Monkton and Tannen then agreed to work together. Monkton recruited Edward Blake as a bodyguard and assassin. He won the Sarkhan War with the help of Superhero Dr.Manhattan and had Blake kill Woodward and Bernstein before they could expose Watergate. As a result Monkton would be elected to an upwards of five terms in office from 1969 to 1987. The US Held power due to Doctor Manhattan. When Doctor Manhattan left earth, Cold War tensions escalated. Fortunately World War III would be averted by a scheme by Adrian Veidt, who also murdered Edward Blake when he discovered the plot. Monkton died in 1987 and was succeeded by Samuel Baker. Biff Tannen won the Presidency in 1988 but was defeated by Jack Tanner in the next election. President Tanner was killed during the Harvester invasion in 1996. Bill McKay then took over and had a very successful term onwards due to Monckton's elimination of term limits until he was succeeded by Michael Langdon in 2020. This universe also contains the worlds of New Genesis and Apokolips. Presidents Richard Monkton 1969-1987(died in office) Sam Baker 1987-1989 Biff Tannen 1989-1993 Jack Tanner 1993-1996 (died in office) Bill McKay 1996-2021 Michael ‘Roscharch II’ Langdon 2021-''' '''Earth Five(5th Demension) Earth X Earth 191/Timeline 191 DC Comics Earth(To be Integrated) Earth 0: Currently the Main DC Earth. Originally Earth 0 was BizarroWorld. Also known as Htrae, with its population of Bizarro clones and its cubical shape. The original Bizarro World was not a parallel Earth, but another planet that existed in the same universe as Earth-One, usually created either by using a ray on Earth to create a flawed duplicate or by reality warpers like Mxyzptlk. As such this universe usually doesn't have history and just sorta came into existence. The inhabitants are all Bizarro(opposite) versions i.e. Batzarro is an idiot and the World's worst detective who was shot by his parents, Flash is fat and slow, Wonder Woman has been turned into clay.They speak in broken english.i.e. "Me am Bizarro"(Not sure how this applies to non english countries but presumably they would speak with their language's broken form). It appears the Inhabitants intentionally use some sort of logic to carry their way of life and want to do so. For example, they decide to go Circle Dancing because people on Earth have something called Square dancing, then insist that humans are weird and their Circle dancing is better. The inhabitants also enjoy things normal people would hate, for example beating your wife or being rude to people makes them happy while the opposite is frowned upon. A Bizarro Dog is shown being sad that his owner gave him a big steak and seat on the table while she eats Dog Food on the floor and also likes a master who beats him. Language is also affected and they say the opposite of what they mean i.e. "Me am your biggest fan. me love you so much. Me want to see you die quick and painless" while attacking someone and a heroic Bizarro saying "Hello. My very happy to meet you" which in Bizarro Speak means "Goodbye. Me very sad to leave you." Grant Morrison's All Star Superman introduced Zibarro, who is essentially Bizarro's counterpart of Bizarro, thus is basically just Superman, normal and intelligent. He is an outcast because of this. The bizarro Plague also briefly occurred in which inhabitants of Htrae kileld and absorbed people on Earth. Earth 1: Previously the DC Earth from the Silver Age stories, in which the main DC Heroes first appeared in the 1960's. This includes the original Justice League of America: police scientist Barry Allen as the Flash; test pilot Hal Jordan as Green Lantern; Thanagarian Katar Hol as Hawkman; scientist Ray Palmer as the Atom; and reporter Clark Kent (Kal-El), who as a teenager became Superboy before starting his career as Superman. It is currently the Earth from the Earth One Series. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Teen Titans have only recently started their careers with some differences to the characters. Green Lantern Hal Jordan also exists but at some point in Earth's Future where Humans are exploring other planets with advanced technology. The Green Lanterns were wiped out by the Manhunters until Astronaut Hal Jordan obtained a lantern Ring from an alien corpse and led a revolution. he is now reforming and rebuilding the Lantern Corps, while the corrupt sole surviving Guardian Ganthet begins to construct a yellow Lantern Corps with Sinestro as its member. This is presumably the Earth we mainly explore. Earth 2: 'Home to the original versions of the characters. This includes the Justice Society of America, whose careers began at the dawn of World War II (concurrently with their first appearances in comics): chemistry student Jay Garrick as the Flash; radio engineer Alan Scott as Green Lantern; archaeologist Carter Hall as Hawkman; pint-sized powerhouse Al Pratt as the Atom; and Clark Kent (Kal-L), who began his career as Superman as an adult. Politically, Earth-Two was different from the Earth-One template modeled after Earth-Prime. For example, Quebec was an independent nation autonomous from Canada, South Africa had abolished apartheid sooner and the Atlantean countries of Poseidonis and Tritonis were both ruled by a queen, not a king, their inhabitants displaying surface-dweller features and no capacity for underwater survival, as the Atlantis continent had been raised to the surface. Clark Kent apparently succeeded Perry White as chief of the Daily Planet. This Earth's Justice Society of America has merged with its Infinity, Inc. and is now known as ''Justice Society Infinity. ''This Earth's Superman is missing and this Earth's Power Girl went and searched for him. This world's Flash is currently missing. '''Earth 3: '''Home of The Crime Syndicate of America, evil versions of the Earth-One heroes (Ultraman, Owlman, Superwoman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick); the heroic Alexander Luthor; and briefly his son, Alexander Luthor, Jr. along with a heroic Joker(Jokester) his daughter Duel Dent, and a heroic Riddler(Quizmaster). History was "backwards": American Christopher Columbus discovered Europe; Great Britain won its freedom from the United States; President John Wilkes Booth was assassinated by a crazed actor named Abraham Lincoln; the United States flag's colors were reversed: black stars on a red field, with alternating blue and black stripes; and all superheroes are supervillains and vice versa. Benedict Arnold appears to have replaced George Washington on the one dollar bill. "In Mammon we trust" and "Satan Knows where" are expressions imply Religion is also reversed. Billy the Kid, Al Capone, and Lee Harvey Oswald are shown to be Presidents and supposedly well loved ones. Elvis Presley was executed on pay per view, implying he was a serial killer or criminal. A statue of Hitler is seen in Britain, implying he had some positive recognition in the country. '''Earth 4: '''Original Home for the Charleston Comics Heroes, a company bought by DC Comics. it was standard procedure that companies bought by DC would get their own Earth until Crisis on Infinite Earths merged this reality with the DC one, making them into characters who always existed in that Earth. The former Charlton Comics heroes include: Captain Atom, the Blue Beetle, Nightshade, Peacemaker, the Question, Thunderbolt (Peter Cannon) and Judomaster. I propose making this the setting of the Watchmen franchise. If we go with that idea...Spoilers for Watchmen. In the Watchmen Universe, Superheroes appeared in the 1930's with Hooded Justice and many others followed. Superman and Batman are comic characters. In 1959, Doctor Manhattan was created, becoming a godlike Superman who went onto win Vietnam for Preisdent Nixon. Nixon repelled Term Limits, remaining in power until 1987, and through the use of The Comedian, AKA Edward Blake, who is implied carried out the Kennedy Assassination(It's contradictory, implied in the Graphic Novel, outright confirmed in the film, shown now to be the case in Before Watchmen) and killed reporters Woodward and Bernstein before the Watergate Scandal could be exposed. In 1986, Dr.Manhattan left Earth and Ozymandias faked an alien invasion by destroying half of New York with a genetically engineered squid, preventing World War III just as it was about to break out as the nations of the World United to fight the invaders. Manhattan left to create his own universe( and in DC Comics is implied to have created the DC Universe), before returning sometime in 2019. Nixon was succeeded by Gerald Ford and then Robert Redford. In terms of Fiction, Superheroes fell out of popularity when the real deal showed up. Pirate and horror comics are more popular, and the 2019 series reveals some details so far like Schindler's List being about the attack on Manhattan instead and Nixon added to Mount Rushmore. '''Earth 5(Aka Earth S): '''Pre Crisis, The mysterious Phantom Stranger brought Batman to a Universe where he could prevent his parent's murder. Robin observed in a library that this world never had any Superheroes or even the concept of a Superhero or hero of any kind, finding nothing even about figures like Robin Hood,Hercules or Gilgamesh and through astronomy finds there is no Krypton. The Earth-One Batman prevents the murders of the Earth-Five versions of his parents and inspires this Earth's Bruce Wayne to grow up to become its Batman, albeit one where his parents are alive. Post Crisis It was made into the Earth hosting Fawcett Comics characters, namely the Captain Marvel family. Unlike the Pre-''Crisis Earth-S, alternate versions of DC Comics characters such as Green Lantern also exist on this Earth. The Captain Marvel of Earth-5 appears in Superman Beyond, where his Earth is described as "a simpler, kinder universe. This implies History is different enough to warrant this attitude. Maybe there's less war and conflict. Leading to a happier populace and general feeling. '''Earth 6: '''Home to Lady Quark, Lord Volt and their daughter Princess Fern. Earth-Six is apparently ruled by a royal family of superheroes (Lord Volt is referred to as the king, and he mentions his family's reign over Earth) when he shows up people seem sure he will save them. On this Earth, America lost the Revolutionary War, and technology appears to have advanced more rapidly than on Earth-One. Earth-Six was destroyed in Crisis, with only Lady Quark surviving. Post Crisis this world is briefly seen as having alternate versions: An alternate version of the Atom (Ray Palmer), who after an accident developed light powers and called himself the Ray, alternate versions of Rex Tyler,Ted Kord, Etrigan the Demon and Offspring are seen. '''Earth 7: '''This Universe was destroyed with only one survivor. The Anti-Monitor saved Dark Angel, just as the Monitor had saved her good counterpart Harbinger. The only known survivor of Earth-Seven, Dark Angel escaped the compression of the Multiverse to torment Donna Troy across several lifetimes. Post Crisis we see an alternate version of Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore), known as Starwoman, and alternate older versions of Jakeem Thunder and the Wonder Twins. 'Earth 8: '''Pre Crisis this was implied to be a universe where characters that premiered after the Crisis had existed to explain where they came from. Including Breach (Tim Zanetti), Firestorm (Jason Rusch), Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and the Huntress (Helena Bertinelli). It is unknown if other Heroes existed, like if Hal Jordan had been Green Lantern or if Kyler Rayner was the first. Post Crisis, this Universe became a Pastiche of ''Marvel Comics. ''This version of Earth is called Angor by its inhabitants. The Meta Militia are a group of heroes based upon the "Champions of Angor", who were a pastiche of the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers in Pre-Crisis continuity. Angor appears to be a U.S.-based republic and empire, ruled by a president and committed to global expansionism. It has already fought a war in Iran and presided over the nuclear devastation of (Tsarist) Imperial Russia(implying the Russian Revolution either never happened or was crushed). The extremists, who are Supervillains include these characters and the characters they are a pastiche of: '''Lord Havok('Doctor Doom) who was posessed by the mind of Maxwell Lord at one point.'Dreamslayer('Dormammu) '''Gorgon(Doctor Octopus).Tracer(Sabretooth, and some elements of Wolverine). Doctor Diehard('Magneto but with a School for his "Zen Men," in reference to Professor X. Later killed by Lord Havok in an effort to overthrow him.'Carny(was killed by Lord Havok for refusing to serve him) based on Marvel's villain Arcade. Barracuda('Tiger Shark). Another group is the Crusaders, who are fictional characters on the Main DC Earth, they later turned out to be real on Earth One, after experiments were done on them to turn the people into the Comic Book characters. They are a pastiche of the Invaders and include: '''The Americommando('Captain America), he was actually the Silver Ghost'''Barracuda(Namor the Sub-Mariner)Fireball(the Golden Age version of the Human Torch)Rusty(Bucky)Sparky(Toro). The Champions of Angor include: Wandjina: The team leader. Named after an Australian weather spirit, he has super-strength and weather control powers; imitation of Thor. Silver Sorceress (civilian identity later revealed as Laura Cynthia Neilsen): A powerful, but unpredictable, magic user, with a costume incorporating a curious headdress; imitation of the Scarlet Witch. Blue Jay (civilian identity later revealed as Jay Abrams): Hero with the ability to shrink in size, and fly; imitation of Yellowjacket. Jack B. Quick (civilian identity later revealed as Harry Christos; later takes the name Captain Speed): Speedster with brief flight abilities; imitation of Quicksilver. At least one version of this Earth was destroyed by Lord Havok causing a Nuclear War. Earth 9: From the DC Comics Tangent ''Series, which featured radically different versions of DC Characters. On this Earth, an African-American Superman(Who was named Harvey Dent) with vast mental powers has conquered the entire planet and has outlawed all superpowered beings save for those who work under his command. This world's political relationships were affected by the escalation of the Cuban Missile Crisis into a fully-fledged US/Soviet nuclear exchange in 1962, which incinerated both Florida and Cuba. The United States provided covert operations in Czechoslovakia in 1968 and the Soviet Union still exists as a superpower in the 1990s. '''Earth 10(Earth X): '''Home to Alternate versions of characters from Quality Comics publications, such as the Freedom Fighters, and Nazi-themed versions of several DC characters like the Justice League. On this Earth, the Axis Powers won World War II. This Earth's Justice League reflect their Earth's values and as such are composed of Nazi counterparts. This Earth's Superman, called Overman and resembling Earth-0's Superman with a Nazified uniform claims that English is a dead language on Earth-10. This Earth's Justice League consists of Overman, Brunhilde (an alternate Valkyrie version of Wonder Woman), Leatherwing (an alternate version of Batman), Underwaterman (an alternate version of Aquaman) and others. This Earth's version of Supergirl, called Overgirl, is a human girl who was injected with genetic material from Overman and gained his superpowers. Overgirl later crossed over to Earth-0, where she died from injuries sustained during her crossing of the Multiverse's interstitial Bleed medium. '''Earth 11: '''Pre Crisis,' A homage to the Belgium Comic Tintin ''and includes its characters but in a very different setting. The Tintin character Professor Calculus was kidnapped by the Russians and forced to work on Nuclear Weapons which caused a Nuclear War in 1966, with the Tintin characters now living in a post apocalyptic society and clearly older. Post Crisis, this Earth is the Genderbent Earth(11+52=63).It is a Matriarchal world of reversed-gender superheroes such as Superwoman, Batwoman, and Wonder Man. This Earth has been shown at war as Wonder Man leads his male Amazons against the Justice League in retaliation for his expulsion from the League, following the killing of Maxine Lord. Maxine Lord killed this Earth's version of Booster Gold instead of the Blue Beetle '''Earth 12: '''Pre Crisis home to a bunch of Superhero parodies including the Inferior Five, Awkwardman, the Blimp, the Dumb Bunny, Merryman and White Feather. While not seen its implied the Justice League existed at one point. Post Crisis, this became a Universe that resembles ''Batman Beyond ''with its past making reference to the DCAU. Some fans see it as the DCAU Earth despite some contradictions such as Lex Luthor being alive, and the Joker apparently escaping during the flashback seen in ''Return of the Joker ''to menace Batman for at least a few more years. The Green Lantern of Earth-12 is a descendant of Hal Jordan instead of(or also) the Green Lantern seen in ''Batman Beyond. it is explained that seven Green Lanterns patrol the "seven primary galaxies" and that Hal Jordan's descendant patrols the Milky Way Galaxy. '''Earth 13: Only information comes from an interview where it was referred to as "Vertigo...sort of". Earth 14: 'Home of the New Gods, i.e. New Genesis and Apokolips. According to Animal Man, a race of purple butterflies live there and are rare enough that they are a "Universe 14 species". ' ' '''Earth 15: '''Only had Stone Giants Pre Crisis. Post Crisis, A near-Utopian Earth of highly evolved peaceful heroes, where crime has been virtually eliminated by efficient superheroes. Earth-15 is referred to as a place where heroes "have evolved to become nearly perfect beings".Before being destroyed by Superboy-Prime, this Earth was home to a humanitarian Lex Luthor, a semi-retired Superman (an alternate version of General Zod) and a long-deceased Joker. Several heroes, such as Batman and Wonder Woman, had been succeeded by their protégées. The Martian Manhunter and Cyborg were also Justice League members. '''Earth 16: '''Characters shown in the television series ''Young Justice. 'Earth 17: '''Pre Crisis was an Earth-based around the "grim 'n gritty" stories of the 1980s, the heroes of this Earth were actually part of an experiment created by the government. The inhabitants of this Earth were Overman (Superman's counterpart), who went mad and destructive after contracting a sexually transmitted infection, a black and muscular Wonder Woman, an unnamed Flash and a punk-style Green Lantern. Post Crisis(though this could easily be this Earth's later fate), After a nuclear World War III was fought in its alternate 1987, this Earth became a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Resembles the Earth of the Pre-''Crisis Atomic Knights stories. Simians make up much of this Earth's population. As such, an ape is this Earth's Starman. This Earth's Etrigan is a demon from the planet Kamelot who was sent to Earth by the wizard Merlin. Etrigan bonded with Jason Blood, the son of a Midwestern preacher, who uses the demon's powers and physical form to fight crime as "Superdemon". Magic and science co-exist here. It is also home to Kamandi, the Last boy on Earth, a character from what is essentially a Planet of the Apes Ripoff with talking animals in a Post Apocalyptic Earth. 'Earth 18: '''This Earth is in its 1860's. This Earth's Justice League is composed of marshals operating in the Wild West. '''Earth 19: '''Batman lived in and began his career in the 1890's and fought Jack the Ripper. A Monitor identified his Earth as being "in the throes of the Industrial Revolution."This Earth's Blue Beetle (Daniel Garrett) and Man-Bat (Robert Langstrom) are also shown. Seen in ''Gotham by Gaslight. '' '' '''Earth 20: This Earth is home to the Society of Super-Heroes, a group of 'pulp'-style mystery men led by Doc Fate (an alternate version of Doctor Fate), which includes alternate versions of Lady Blackhawk, Immortal Man, the Mighty Atom, the Green Lantern and the Bat-Man. The Heroes have a more 'Pulp' appearance and quality to them. Earth 21: 'Earth seen in ''DC: The New Frontier. '' '' 'Earth 22: '''Earth seen in ''Kingdom Come. The Joker murdered the staff of the Daily Planet but was killed by the Antihero Magog, who was aquitted. Superman retired, and in his place rose a generation of superpowered antiheroes. Superman returned and reformed the Justice League, but his attempts to contain the situation resulted in much death. '''Earth 23: '''A pocket reality created by the Time Trapper as part of an elaborate plan to destroy the Legion of Super-Heroes. The Trapper "pruned" his pocket reality until only Earth and Krypton had any life. DC Comics, introduced an alternate version of Superboy Post Crisis, which was a young Clark Kent. This was because Kent had never been Superboy in the reboot but he was important as he inspired the Legion of Superheroes, so they intorduced a version of Superboy from this Earth, sadly he died on a Legion mission and was honored in death by the Legion. Three Phantom Zone criminals(Zod, Faora and Non) escaped and went to Earth which without a Superboy or Superman to stop them due to that Superboy dying, destroyed all life on Earth except for Lex Luthor and his creation Matrix, leaving the reality a dead wasteland. Earth One Superman visited this reality and witnessed the destruction of all life including Luthor. He then reluctantly used Kryptonite to kill the criminals, as they boasted they would just escape the Phantom Zone again. This world's kryptonite didn't affect Superman(something established by that time was that Kryptonite is only harmful to a Kryptonian from its own native Universe, not one from a parallel earth). Matrix went back to Superman's earth and became Supergirl for a time(She's a shapeshifter, so she just took a Supergirl like form). Post Crisis this Earth was home to black versions of DC characters; including Superman (who is President of the United States) and Wonder Woman, and a version of Brainiac called Brainiac: Vathlo Prime. The Wonder Woman of this Earth is named Nubia( A Wonder Woman supporting character) hailing from the island of Amazonia, where its inhabitants, the Wonder Women, have brought anti-war technology to the world. The Superman of this Earth is from Vathlo Island on Krypton and wears a reversed version of the normal Superman shield, with a yellow S on a red shield. '''Earth 26(Earth C): '''Flled with talking animal versions of DC characters, inclduing the Superteam "Justa Lotta Animals", Captain Carrot and the Zoo crew. '''Earth 27: '''Known heroes are The Angel Mob, Animal Man, Batman, B'wana Beast, Envelope Girl, Front Page, Green Cigarette, the Human Vegetable, Notional Man and Nowhere Man. Has many historical divergences, such as Hitler's hanging for his war crimes and Edward Kennedy's drowning at Chappaquiddick. The American government is corrupt and extremely right-wing. '''Earth 30: '''Seen in Superman: Red Son. Superman's craft landed in the Soviet Union's Ukraine and he succeeded Josef Stalin as Soviet Premier upon the latter's death in 1953. Under his influence, the Soviet Union almost won the Cold War on this Earth. Lex Luthor is married to Lois Lane and hired to battle Superman, creating "Superheroes"(Superman's rogues gallery including Bizarro, Doomsday and others). Batman lead a revolution against Superman as here his parents were murdered for printing anti Superman propaganda before his death. Brainiac shrank the city of Stalingrad(in place of Kandor). Wonder Woman went to the Soviet Union instead before turning on Superman. Finally Superman sacrificed himself but secretly survived. It is revealed this Superman was not from another planet but from the far future, where Jor-L(Luthor's descendant), sent him back in time to spare him from his planet's destruction, creating a time loop. Kennedy and Nixon have reversed terms, Nixon winning in 1960 but being assassinated while Kennedy is still President in the 1970's, albeit unpopular as he cannot stop the Soviet Union from conquering most of the world. '''Earth 31: The Earth from The Dark Knight ''Returns and other such stories by Frank Miller. ''Batman: Year One depicts the start of Batman's career. Spawn also exists in this world as per a Frank Miller written Crossover. This Batman is more brutal and insane, kidnapping Dick Grayson after his parent's murder. Batman eventually fired him and took up a new Robin, Jason Todd. Batman retired after Todd's death, until he returned in the 1980's. Superman, having become a federal agent, was sent after him for the murder of the Joker. Superman and Wonder Woman have a daughter and son, Lara and Jonathan. Brainiac and Lex Luthor conquered the world for a time. Earth 32: '''A Universe from a 1964 story. After Carol Ferris professed her love for Hal Jordan instead of Green Lantern and accepted his marriage proposal, he eventually figured out that he had somehow shifted into a parallel universe, which he compared to the home of the JSA and labeled Earth-32. This Universe has both a JSA and a Justice League. Post Crisis, this is the Earth from ''In Darkest Knight. ''In which Bruce Wayne became the Green Lantern of Earth instead of Hal Jordan, with Clark Kent, Diana of Themyscira and Barry Allen becoming Green Lanterns as well(It is unclear if they had superhero careers of their own prior to this). They all wish to be trained by Bruce Wayne. '''Earth 33: A magical version of the DC Universe, which is home to characters such as "Batmage, master of the Dark Arts, Kal-El, wielder of Kryptonian magics, and Lady Flash, keeper of the Speed Force", as well as Black Bird (an alternate version of Hawkgirl), an alternate version of Starman, heroic versions of the Weather Wizard and the Shade, and an anthropomorphic blue beetle called Ted. This Earth's ruler is the mystical Oracle, who can perceive and foresee events from across the Multiverse Earth 34: shown in Wonder Woman: Amazonia. An Earth in which the British Empire is under the reign of the sadistic and misogynist King Jack(As in Jack the Ripper) after he murdered Queen Victoria and most of the rest of the Victorian era British royal family. He is opposed by Wonder Woman who here meets Trevor in 1928, becomes a performer. Earth 37: '''Shown in ''Batman: Thrillkiller. ''In 1961, Batgirl and Robin are crime fighters while Bruce Wayne supports them in an Alfred Like role. Also home to an alternate version of the original Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) who has merged with this Earth's Captain Atom to become Quantum-Storm. '''Earth 38: '''Home to an alternate version of Captain Atom, who is the leader of the Atomic Knights. '''Earth 39: Home to a teenage version of the original Blue Beetle, Daniel Garrett, who has bonded with his scarab in the same manner that Jaime Reyes has bonded with his scarab. Earth 40: '''Billy Batson has the identity of Captain Thunder, Superboy was raised in Metropolis, Wonder Woman fought in World War II and Bruce Wayne retired in the mid-1960s to make way for a new Batman and Robin team. Post Crisis, it became the Earth of ''JSA: The Liberty Files, ''where Superheroes were codenamed during World War II, i.e. Batman being "The Bat", and so on. This world's Superman was revealed to actually be Zod and killed in 1948 in battle with Batman. '''Earth 43: '''An Earth where Superman and Luthor died in their final battle. Superman was replaced by a Kandorian. Post Crisis, seen in ''Tales of the Multiverse: Batman - Vampire. ''Batman battled Dracula and killed the Vampire but became one himself. '''Earth 47: '''As Krypton Girl, Lois Lane of Krypton quickly tires of Clark Kent's attempts at finding our her secret identity and sends him to the Phantom Zone(Temporarily I hope). '''Earth 51: Superman marries Lois Lane, Lana Lang and Lori Lemaris, who all tragically die after the wedding. Presumably Polygamy is widely accepted. Category:Alternate Universes